Everlong
by tell me againn
Summary: Drake told me they were dangerous. That the Cullens were nothing but liars, and that they were competition. But, I've always loved a challenge.


**I was writing chapter two of _"Wishes"_** **when my mind drifted and got all caught up on the idea of the Cullens in a band, **

**as vampies, with Bella in a band aswell, with connections to people who are a little different -- yet she doesn't know.**

**Bear in mind while you read that Alice for some reason cannot always see Bella. The plot wouldn't work if she did.**

**Thankyou! Please review!**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :)**_

CHAPTER ONE.

I couldn't believe it.

At all.

Not a bit.

But I should have, because I was here; standing in front of the stage, gripping the railing for dear life as the crowd behind me pulsed.

I was in a type of trance as I heard the people scream, welcoming the inhumanly gorgeous musicians onto the raised floor, my eyes flickering from person to person, trying to absorb as much of it as I could.

The joker, vanity, the calmer, responsibility and finally, the pianist.

They overlooked the crowd, different emotions playing on each of their faces.

"Good evening, Seattle," His voice was soft, with an edge like velvet. The crowd was screaming in response, multiple people proclaiming their love for the man before us. "We have been looking forward to this concert for some time now, and we hope that you will enjoy it as much as we will enjoy performing it." He spoke so rational, so… gentlemanly -- for someone about to perform a rock concert.

I widened my eyes, my lips curling up into a grin. I had been waiting months for this; to see them.

The Cullens;

16 Seconds to Glory.

"Bella! Aren't you excited?! I can't believe we're actually here!" Lauren screamed in my ear, and I tried hard not to stuff my hands into my ear drums. My friend – who has a habit of calling us BFF's – had managed to get us tickets last minute, front row, which I suppose, is because her father owns the entire Starbucks chain.

And she's a total bitch.

Seriously, I know from Angela (who is so kind it should be illegal), that Lauren talks behind my back all the time with Jessica, who was my first friend when I moved to Forks, Washington. But right now I didn't care that Lauren didn't know any of 16 STGs songs, or that she was only hear to see the boys or even that she was going to talk about what a slut I was tomorrow. All I cared about was the backstage pass around my neck and the music coming from the amps to the sides of me.

I lifted my hand into the air, and screamed.

And that's when he looked at me. Edward. The pianist; the singer.

The most beautiful person I had ever seen.

I didn't know that much about the Cullens; I wasn't really one of those "Oh my god! I know _for sure_ that Emmett likes to eat pickles with peanut butter in the morning while he watches Scooby Doo on YTV!"

Fans like that, I find, are kind of pathetic. I know from experience, because I, in fact, am also part of a band.

And let me say, we…. "rock."

Vain moment done.

I had moved to Forks to give my mother, Renee, and her new husband Phil, some space and also to spend some quality time with Charlie, my biological father.

And I detested Forks. Everything was green, and wet; Forks being the most rained on place in America. I love the sun, and heat. I missed the sprawling city that was Phoenix, the low mountains, and the crunch of gravel while I walked.

But I left it all, for my families' sake.

As soon as I was in Forks, I was a curiosity. I gained popularity straight away, though I shied from attention more then basking in the spotlight. I met a few nice people, like Tyler, Jake, Eric and Angela; and together we formed Call You Out. We started out pretty small, practicing in Tyler's parents' basement. Soon, we played an audition at the club Sunshine in Seattle, and since then we had gained fans like girls to the new Fendi line.

I still lived in Forks, taking a break from recording our first self titled album. I didn't want to be famous; I had just wanted to play a few shows because I love music, love the way I can get lost into the melody and be in a different place, be a different person. I couldn't get away from it though, with Tyler, Eric and Jake all loving the fame. In the end, they moved to L.A. to be closer to Hollywood and all its perks, while Angela came with me to Forks to finish school and be with her boyfriend, Ben.

I knew I could have gotten the tickets to this show and the backstage passes with my own connections, but I really hated using anything that made me feel better then anyone else. I don't deny that I enjoy feeling superior once and a while, but I disliked people always pleading with me in an almost worshipful manner.

And that's how I ended up here, at this moment, staring right back into Edward's tawny eyes. This was really the first normal person thing I had done in a really long time, and that's why when I found out that 16 Seconds was playing in Seattle, I freaked out and couldn't stop starting a countdown.

I grinned at him before letting another scream sound and turn my face to the guitarist, responsibility, Carlisle Cullen. It turned out that he was actually the adoptive father of the entire family, so it was slightly weird that he was a guitarist in a rock band with his "children." He looked no older then 25, with his adoptees looking between 17 and 19.

The first opening notes pealed out, and I recognized the song instantly. It had been the song that made me fall in love with the band;

Forsaken.

_I recall going madly in love with you  
And I remember this  
How could I forget?  
Regret is a needle  
In my neck  
It's slowly filling me  
With poison  
Spreading to my chest_

The crowd screamed and hollered, pushing forward so I was pressed against the railing. It felt like I was going to have it permanently stuck in my hip.

_Take my pain and numb me from this_

_Why do I have to beg  
When all that's left  
Is a memory  
Forsaken 2x_

_I recall pledging my sole devotion to you  
It reminds me how  
Now I'm on my knees  
My guilt consumes  
Lost the will in me  
Wasting away before you  
Hold me closer please_

I couldn't help it anymore; lifting my hands into the air, I swayed to the beat. I was falling completely into the music.

_Take my pain and numb me from this_

_Why do I have to beg  
When all that's left  
Is a memory  
Forsaken 2x_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
You break me_

_Forsake  
You break me 2x_

_You're breaking me_

_I recall going madly in love with you  
And I remember this... Tell me_

_Why do I have to beg  
When all that's left  
Is a memory  
Forsaken 2x_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Forsaken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Tell me why, why, why, why_

The concert was about three quarters done when my cell phone went off, vibrating against my chest from its place clipped to my shoulder strap of the purple bra I had on. Sighing, I reached in, and flipped the silver RAZR open, to find a text message from Mike, Call You Outs manager. I attempted to read it as I was being jostled, though it took me a whole minute to finally steady myself enough to make out the letters:

**From: Mike**

**To: Bella**

**Time: 10:01**

**Bells! U have a concert at the new club Venom 2morow night. Meet there at 7:35**

I groaned inwardly. Mike had a habit of springing random concerts on me when he had already informed the rest of the band a week in advance. Ever since Drake had left, Mike had taken to bossing me around and trying to get in my pants alternately. I hadn't planned at staying at the CYO apartment tonight; having gotten Lauren to drive us here so I could drive us home after the concert. This meant I would have to send Lauren home, find someone to come pick me up, rehearse and go shopping for some clothes by tomorrow night; while getting at least 3 hours of sleep. Thank god I had a model friend that lived a floor down in the complex that I could beg to call in some favors. Snapping the phone shut, I turned to Lauren.

"Lauren!" "What?!" "I have to stay at the apartment tonight, so you're going to have to drive home by yourself!" "Oh! Okay!"

She took it calmly to my surprise, usually being a total drama queen.

"I might just end up taking one of _those_" she pointed to the stage "home." Grinning, she turned back to the stage and did, what she must have thought, a "seductive" dance. I giggled and went back to floating threw the melody. **(Okay. That sounded really cheesy.)**

My cheeks were flushed as I looked in the mirror, patting my brown curls into place. Reaching into my purse, I dragged out my clear lip gloss and smeared a little on my lips – which are a little too full for my taste. I tugged at my outfit, blue ripped skinny jeans (not the type that looked like a second skin), metallic purple wife beater, and gray button up cardigan – currently all undone except for the last two buttons that suction cupped the sweater to my hips. My silver flats were dirty from the concert, but it didn't look too bad. I pulled my silver locket that my Grandma Swan had given me out of my backpocket, and swung it over my neck.

Lauren was beside me, putting on heavy eyeliner and bright red lip stick.

She looked like a cheap hooker.

She had managed to survive the mosh pit in a very very tight bright green tank top that read "SEXY!" across it, with a black mini skirt that just covered her ass. You'd think that someone who had enough money to buy the last 10 years worth of Prada, she would dress accordingly. She was slightly more sensible in a pair of flip flops then her usual 6 inch stilettos, but really! How can you go to a concert in shoes that if someone even came near your feet, they would break all of your toes?!

Ignoring the impulse to tell her to go put on a nun costume, I tugged on her hand.

"We gotta go; they might not let us in if we don't hurry." I practically dragged her out of the bathroom we had sought refuge in after the concert. We made our way threw the crowd; most people trying to catch a glimpse of the band once again. I squeezed my way in, amazed that I was actually able to do it. I was usually a major klutz when I wasn't on stage.

I flashed my back stage badge to the bodyguard in front of me; he surprised me by wrapping his arm around my waist and dragging me to him.

"Hey there... Wanna go find a janitors closet or something?" I was appalled. The man was freezing cold, absurdly handsome, and smirking like he just _knew_ I was going to say yes. I was slightly awed by his beauty (so like Drakes: I noted), before I came to my senses. I was about to protest when a voice interrupted me. I didn't quite catch what they person said, besides that it was distinctly female, so I whipped around and snapped:

"Lauren! I'm trying to deal with something here!" But to my full surprise, it was the prettiest, most pixie like girl I have ever seen. She was thin in the extreme, with delicate features and black hair that spiked in every direction.

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Sorry, but I believe I am helping you." She faced the man. "James. I told you to _let her go._" The look on her face was terrifying as her topaz eyes narrowed at the slime ball gripping my waist.

He let go, but not before grunting: "I'm sure she likes me touching her!" It was odd, how he contradicted his words like that. I held in a snort, and then paled. I had just noticed that the man, James, had the most startling burgundy eyes I had ever seen. They chilled me to the bone.

I stood there; deer in headlights. Cool hands gripped my wrists, and dragged me so brown met tawny.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was anxious as she looked up at me, being several inches shorter them my 5 feet 3 inches.

"I .. I believe so?" It sounded more like a question, but she just chuckled in response. Slipping her right hand into my left, she pulled me around the corner to find an anxious Lauren looking into a compact mirror and attempting to fix her smudged eyeliner.

"Ugh!" She moaned, "I doesn't matter – I'll still look better then... Bella!" She finally glanced up to see me and the pixie. "Whos this?"

"Good question!" I turned to face the angelic face, "Who are you, my wondrous savior?" I noted then that Lauren didn't seem at all fazed that I had just been harassed.

"Alice," She spoke, her voice a high wind chime sound, "Alice Cullen."

I couldn't help it; I gapped at her. "You mean .. Your married to Jasper?!" I finally managed to squeak out

She laughed, the sound melodic, "And, I might add, am the groups stylist. Your outfit is fabulous by the way." Her gold eyes sparkled. I grinned, and added:

"As is yours," I took in her flowing green umpire dress, complete with the same knee high combat boots I had worn in a pervious photo shoot. "Especially the boots."

She grinned widely, "Oh my gosh! I saw this new photo spread of the band Call You Out, and the lead singer was wearing them! I instantly feel in love with them and searched all over the place! I love that band so much – but shh! I'm not supposed to care about competition." She winked. I knew the feeling; I was hardly even aloud to be here because Jacob thinks that 16 STG is trying to wipe us out.

"We gotta go; I have to meet the band before they disappear." I told her, slipping my hand out of her tiny one.

"Oh! I'll show you too them; I can make sure the whores butt out." I noticed how her eyes flickered to Lauren and back. I finally registered what my "BFF" was doing. She was glowering in the direction of Alice, clearly angered by the fact that someone here was actually prettier then her. She stepped forward, wrapped her arm in mine and said that we could find it on our own, thank you very much.

"But I insist!" Alice breathed, before sweeping down the hallway in such grace that it would break a ballerinas heart. Lauren let out a humph and we followed after the pixie.

We caught up her, just to hear her singing under her breath:

D-D-Do it or die!

Let's burn the town, until we all fall down.  
My karmas crowned the king of endless stance.  
Slaughtered inside, the daughter you can't hide. Pray for your life before you pray for mine.

What she takes a bite out of always takes it right out of her  
What she takes it right out of always takes a bite out of her

Do it do it or die  
Do it do it or die  
Whoa!  
Might be something in mind  
do it do it or die

I chuckled, interrupting her. She glanced at me, and realized that I had heard her. The song that she had been singing was Call You Out's first ever break. We got discovered playing that song.

"What?" Her voice was light, sounding not at all embarrassed. Lauren started to speak, "That was one of B-" I quickly cut her off.

"Nothing.. How much further?" My face was growing red. I was thankful that I wasn't wearing what I would have usually been while in the persona of Isabella Swan, lead singer of Call You Out and known extremist. I grimaced inwardly; that had been Mikes' idea. Corsets and combat boots were "edgy" and "cool" to the new age so that was what I needed to dress in. I actually didn't mind it.. It made me feel slightly powerful over men while they gawked at me. I just didn't like having to do it for someone else besides me.

"Oh, the doors right here." She said, her voice slightly suspicious. I glanced at Lauren, who was giving me a look.

"Why didn't you tell her?" She hissed in my ear. I quickly made up an excuse, not wanting to tell her that I didn't want Alice to judge me differently.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise," I was surprised at how easily that lie came out. I usually couldn't lie worth shit.

Lauren grinned, thinking that this could help her gain something; I didn't really want to know what. We entered the room, only to loose sight of the small, yet beautiful, girl that had lead us here. There were around 15 people crammed into the room; no matter that it was actually an enormous space. Most of it was filled with instruments; a grand piano dominating the left half of the room with a couple of mikes and an acoustic guitar. I was surprised to see a double bass leaning against a wall, and even a harp. I wondered quickly if that was park of 16 STG, or just some instruments left by the concert hall.

"Hey! You!" I whipped around my head, as with the rest of the room. My eyes settled on Alice, waving frantically. I then realized that I hadn't told her my name yet. Slinking threw the crowd, leaving Lauren behind **(Don't worry, she'll come and hit on the guys soon enough :D)**, I made my way over to the center of the crowd. Suddenly Alice was by my side, speaking too quickly for me to understand. We finally made it to the center, where the band was. Before looking at them, knowing I would get distracted, I quickly asked Alice what she was talking about.

"Well. First I was like, I can't believe I didn't ask your name! And then I was talking about how the guys are going to like you, since, I don't even know you and I already have a feeling about you!" Her eyes were shinning with something I didn't understand, or really think I wanted to understand. "So... What's you name?"

"Bella." I responded, looking away. I didn't want to tell her my last name.

The band was in front of me; all 5 of them. Rosalie was sitting in her husband, Emmett's lap. I knew for a fact – I just had a feeling actually – that Rosalie was a vain sort of person, hence the nickname earlier. Emmet was so huge, I didn't know wither to be scared or impressed by his body builder muscles. Carlisle was holding hands with a graceful looking woman with soft, billowing caramel hair. Jasper was hugging Alice tightly around the waist, and beside them, was Edward.

He was truly beautiful; with that just got out of bed hair – bronze --, topaz eyes that seemed to smolder as he gazed unseeingly out the window to his left, his strong jaw line caught up in a half smile that was truly adorable … Unfortunately, though all his good looks, there was a problem sitting on his lap with hands twisted round his neck.

She was a strawberry blonde, with butterscotch eyes. She had bright pink lips, and long eyelashes. Her alabaster skin was flawless, and her body was surely a knock out. She was leaning in to him, lips at his ear, whispering to him. They looked like a perfect couple, though her eyes seemed to shine with more emotion then his. The unknown woman pressed her full lips to his cheek and pulled back to gaze at him.

I ripped my eyes from them, my heart beating extra fast. I had no idea why this seemed to bother me so – I didn't know him at all. I just _wanted_ to get to know him. I sighed internally, and turned to smile at the rest of his family.

"Everyone – this is Bella." Alice spoke with a voice like wind chimes. I was greeted by everyone but Edward, who was not paying attention to anything, including the girl in his lap. His hands rested on her waist, just there, not gripping. Emmett smiled a goofy smile, while Rosalie nodded; Carlisle said good evening and the woman he was holding hands with gave me a very warm smile and a soft "Hello."

I noticed then that they all had the same golden toned eyes, though the varying hair tones. All of their skins were the same paleness, and all had black shadows under there lids like they hadn't had a good nights sleep in months.

"Hey, It's --" I didn't get to finish; Alice was scolding the beautiful boy.

"Edward! I brought Bella over here to get to know you guys and you don't even say hello!" She threw a dark look at the strawberry blonde as she spoke. His eyes focused, and he pushed the girl softly off of his lap. Standing, he turned to me.

"Hello, Bella." His voice was so smooth – like velvet. I wanted to listen to it forever. I heard the door open behind me, along with the accompanying breeze.

The air rolled towards Edward, and instantly he froze. His expression was instantly murderous, and his golden eyes turned so dark they were almost onyx. His hands clenched to fists and he seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle.

I knew instantly he hated me.

I was sad about that; I like Edwards music, and from his interviews, he had a pretty decent personality. He seemed someone I could easily get along with.

I threw up my most alluring smile (which in my opinion, was hideous; but it had gotten me into a far few clubs and helped me to stardom), and said, "Hello Edward. It is very nice to meet you," I turned slightly to the rest of the band, "Excuse me, I meant you all." My eyes flickered to Edwards, and he seemed slightly dazed. He was momentarily staring at me like an idiot before he went right back to clenching his jaw and looking anywhere but at me. I was glad for that one second of relief.

"And, who may I ask, are you?" I said to the strawberry.

"Oh, I'm Tanya Denali. Edwards girlfriend." I tried not to shudder at her baby doll voice, and at the word… girlfriend.

"You. Are. Not. My. Girlfriend." I looked up in shock at where the voice was coming from. He was glaring at the beautiful girl beside him. "We just get together and make out." I was completely taken aback about his tone – it was like he was trying to put forth that he wasn't at all taken.

I had to hold back in a laugh. The look on Tanyas face was priceless. She looked furious, and like she was about to speak; but after the chuckles behind me, she seemed to think better of it. It was odd. Me and Drake were the same way – just getting together and getting rid of those teenage hormones. Friends with benefits. Me and him never really expected more from each other; me because he was insanely gorgeous and I couldn't see him liking me for real, and him because he "didn't want to hurt me."

"Anyway…" Emmett said, "What sort of things do you do for fun around here?"

The questions kept coming threw out the next 10 minutes; me learning some of their outside music activities, and that Esme was the name of the caramel colored beauty. We finally reached the question of where I lived, and when I said Forks, they were all surprised.

"We are actually moving there in the next couple of days." Esme said, her voice seemingly worried and happy at the same time. She kept glancing over at Edward, who hadn't said anything since telling Tanya that they weren't together. Tanya had left after, so he was standing amidst his fans, who were glaring at me for holding the rest of the family hostage.

"That's ni -" I was again cut off by Alice.

"Oh my gosh! You can show us around time, and hang out with us at school! And then we can go shopping!" I giggled at her words, while Jasper froze beneath her. A low growl came from the left, and I looked up to see Rosalie glowering at me. I was surprised – what had I done to upset her? Ignoring it, but not before blushing, I turned back to Alice and gave her a tentative smile.

"We should put on some music!" Carlisle suggested, looking toward the sophisticated sound system in the corner. CD's surrounded it, littered on the counter and even on the floor. Alice squealed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to corner.

"Pick something you like!" She practically screamed, clearly excited to find out my music taste. I shuffled threw the massive piles, and pulled out a clearly computer printed out cover, set in the front of a clear jewel case.

It was a stone hall, with wooden church pews starting at the bottom of the photo. They stopped around a quarter way threw, and beautiful stained glass windows were spaced around the tall walls. The alter was removed, along with the choir benches; replaced with a single, high backed throne. It was a dark wood, glossy, with red velvet. Sitting in it, knees and thighs pressed together, while her feet – clad in the same boots Alice donned, were spaced out shoulder width. Her body was dressed in a midnight blue dress, stopping mid thigh to bear pale skin between the black top of the combats and the hem; it look like lingerie. Her mocha hair was in loose curls, falling around her face as she leaned forward; eyes trained on the camera. They were a sparkling brown, outlined in smoky makeup. She was clearly a sex icon; the way her red lips were pushed out into a pout, and how her dress was just barely acceptable. She looked way better on camera then normally, I thought mildly to myself.

I turned my attention to the people standing before her. There were three men, and one woman. A large, russet colored man stood at attention, a hand held drum slung across his chest; drum sticks held in position. The girl was beside him, one hip cocked, with her hand placed on it. She was dressed in white short shorts, and a black flowy tank top on her chest. Her silver necklace rested between her breasts, and she looked sufficiently sophisticated compared to the rest of the group. Another man stood next to her, guitar resting on his stomach. He had his left hand caressingly the mahogany neck lovingly, and his slicked back black hair gleamed in the lightening. His jeans with black, ripped, and he wore a tight bright blue t-shirt, with a bandana dangling round his neck. If he was looking up, you would see acne scars and heavy outlined eyes.

The last boy stood, a smirk prominent on his features, as he had his hands shoved in his pants pockets behind the bass on his chest. He wore skinny jeans, slip on vans and a button up plaid shirt. He definitely had an odd sense of style, but it suited him.

CYO was scrawled down the side in my own writing, and I remembered when I had written in on the paper, just to see it be scanned into the computer. Clearly, someone had printed this off my site, and then used as a temporary cover. We had done this photo shoot a month ago, when I had last seen Jake, Eric and Tyler.

"Ohh! That's Call You Out; the band I was singing in the hallway! I absolutely love them!" Alice said, grabbing the CD and scanning the picture. A smile was on her angle face as she took in the girl. Then, her eyes widened, flickering from picture to real deal.

She then proceeded to scream out, "YOU ISABELLA SWAN! THE LEAD SINGER OF CYO! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Her voice was so loud; I had the urge to cover my ears.

After the ringing stopped, I answered, glancing at the rest of the room. "Because you would have reacted like that." My voice was cool; the room was staring at Alice, then they all trained to me and the crazy look turned to awe. Obviously, most of the room was mad up of fans.

"I'm sorry! I just love you so much; your voice is amazing!" She lowered her voice slightly, but she was still on the edge of squealing. Even Edward seemed a little put out, and was looking at me with a frustrated, interested look. "Willyouplaysomethingforme?"

"Wait.. What?" I hadn't been paying attention, and her words were very rushed.

Alice took a deep breath, "Bella.. Will you please please_ please_, play something for me?" She made a devastating face that only she could pull of, and I had to try very hard to form a coherent sentence.

"I ..er. It wouldn't be right. This is 16 Seconds backstage deal. I couldn't …" Lauren took the time to pop up from her station at Edwards' side; whom she was obviously trying to seduce.

"Come on, Bells! I'm sure they wouldn't mind," She spoke in her nasally voice, and I could tell that she just wanted the attention since she was here with me. A few of the people turned to her, questions burning hungrily in their eyes.

Emmet said, "Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing…" The others, besides Rosalie, nodded in agreement. "Go on." Esme gave me a kind smile as she encouraged me.

My argument was deflating rapidly, so I quickly voiced another problem. "I can't sing with a CD; it seems like a robot. I guess I can't." I smiled in triumph.

"Don't be silly! I'm sure we could play for you. I forced them to learn most of your songs." Alice's eyes twinkled as she shot down my defense.

I sighed; she smelled an easy victory. "I suppose so.. Guys?" I raised my eye brows. My eyes flickered to Edward who was back in the angry man position. I wondered if it was because I was there.. or because I was borrowing his band.

"Sure!" Emmett yelled, clapping Jasper on the back and walking quickly to the drum set. Jasper followed, heading to the closet and pulling out a 4 sting bass, and an amp. Carlisle followed, grabbing a guitar, and an amp from the closet. Rosalie was glaring at them, clearly not impressed. Emmett gave her an innocent look, and after a minute of pleading she agreed. As she walked past, I swore I heard her growl.

Turning to Alice, who handed me a microphone, I asked "What song?" She giggled, and said: "The same one I sung in the hallway – Do it or Die."

I grinned; this song did have two guitar parts, which was good because of the two Cullens. We had wrote it when we still had Drake, and now whenever we played it I had to do the part. I turned to the band and asked, "Ready?"

Emmet screamed, "Lets get it on!" The rest of the band snickered, and nodded to me. I took a deep breath and listened for my que.

_D-D-Do it or die!_

_Let's burn the town, until we all fall down.  
My karmas crowned the king of endless stance.  
Slaughtered inside, the daughter you can't hide. Pray for your life before you pray for mine._

_What she takes a bite out of always takes it right out of her  
What she takes it right out of always takes a bite out of her_

I swayed with the music; letting my stage presence shine out. I couldn't help it as I danced my way towards Edward, egar to piss him off for being such a douche bag to me with the furious stares and random outbursts.

_Do it do it or die  
Do it do it or die  
whoa!  
might be something in mind  
do it do it or die_

Her sins will fall  
the journey up and all

I reached him, and placed my hand on his smooth cheek. His skin was freezing cold, but it made me feel like I was on fire. I needed him .. wait, what? .. I ignored that thought and looked into his eyes. The tawny orbs were filled with rage .. and something I couldn't understand. I turned my lips up into a smirk and gave him what I thought was an alluring look.

_  
Why should I care? When you were never there  
Keep this in mind, there is no end in sight  
Why am I always careful, always daring_

_What she takes a bite out of always takes it right out of her  
What she takes it right out of always takes a bite out of her_

_Do it do it or die  
Do it do it or die  
Whoa!  
Might be something in mind  
Do it do it or die_

I was still looking him in the eyes; on hand on his cheek. I moved forwards, straddling his lap. He growled; the sound menacing, but I didn't let it get to me. I leaned into him, my lips at his ear beside the mike as I sung.

_Must be something in my head  
Do it do it or die  
Must be something in mind  
Do it do it or die_

_My curse and my best friend sometimes it weakens the end (4x)  
Yeah_

_  
Must be something in my head  
Its not like you'll never know  
Must be something in my mind  
Do it do it or die  
Do it do it or die  
Whoa!  
Might be something in my mind_

And with that, I pressed my lips to his cool cheek, reminiscing in the smooth touch of his cold skin. I didn't look at him as I stood up from my position on his lap, or as I made my way back to my spot. The old Bella, the plain Bella, was coming back after the rocker Bella had burst forth. I handed the mike wordlessly to Alice, who was looking at me with a look of confusion, excitement and awe. Her golden eyes flickered to Edward, and she raised one delicate eye brow.

**Yes I know, an akward place to end an chapter. But, I felt it necessary! :) **

**The songs were _Forsaken by Skillet, _and _Do It Or Die by Die Mannequin_**


End file.
